Childhood Meetings
by Lady Simantha
Summary: If Frankenstein meet Cadis as a child. One-shot, Time Period AU


English Noblesse AU

Warnings: time jumps, an unhappy mother.

* * *

"What do you mean there is no one else to recommend?" Mother sounded most displeased with the man we were visiting again.

"Madam while you are right about there being more tutors. They are not proper men of society, your son's behaviour could be aggravated." The man looked like he was at his limit.

Mother contemplated his words while Frankenstein sat quietly beside her, voicing his opinion now would just get him in more trouble. "Franken sweetie go outside for a moment will you? We need to have a grownups talk." As he left he caught her next question, _really_ , she was going to pick the one whose problematic behaviour he was least likely to adopt. He could tell.

XOX

The door knocker sounded Maria put down her dusting cloth and dashed to the door. One look at the woman and boy outside and she new. "You are here for Mister Cadis," the woman looked started but managed to reply with an affirmative. "He is in the first room to the left." The maid took the guests outer gear and to the room they went.

The man there, Mister Cadis was sipping tea and looking rather indifferent to their arrival. This set off Mother. She expressed all her concerns about him to this stranger. Frankenstein was not pleased, when she did that his tutors felt free to use a strap.

Th- Mister Cadis was looking at him now, a question about the man, suddenly mother was praising his socially acceptable qualities and how no one outside the house hold knew about his bad habits. They hadn't until she told them so they would train him out of his behaviour.

"What do you wish me to teach him?" It wasn't until he spoke that Mother realised he hadn't before now, you could see it on her face and how she was suddenly behaving in a proper manner.

"Ethics, he is acting outside his station and his age." Mister Cadis nodded and just like that everything was decided.

XOX

Mother was not permitted at Frankenstein's tutoring sessions so there was no conversation as Maria led him to the study. Where Mister Cadis was waiting. A few minutes of silence and it became clear he wouldn't speak first so civil courtesy took hold "I am Frankenstein" Cadis nodded

"Cadis Etrama di Raizel" he gestured to the study desk "You may work here," he told Frankenstein then left the room. Frankenstein looked at the desk, was he supposed to read the stack of papers?

When he had finished with the papers it was clear they were not meant for him. They were the musings of Cadis previous students as they were left to their own devices. It was very clear most only had one 'lesson' but those who returned developed a remarkable change in mentality...

Cadis had said he could work here and the sparseness of the room proved the man didn't. So Frankenstein would take him up on the offer. There was plenty of space for his current experiments. Mother would think he stopped and cease worrying and the man who let a seven year old do as he wished would not be a problem.

XOX

He hadn't considered that Cadis would answer the door. Which meant his mother was there to see his confusion upon seeing the machine Frankenstein had brought. "I wanted to discuss the ethics of my creations with you." It was the same thing he had told mother so she would let him bring it here. Cadis nodded then brought him to the first room to the left.

It took a moment, then Frankenstein realised he was expected to talk about the ethics, he did so and told the Cadis that he thought the charge of static it generated and how when used the machine could be put to use. The man nodded, it was the most positive response he had ever received.

XOX

The study looked more like a mini lab now he had used it for five years, he felt more at home in the rest of the ground floor to. He has access to the library which had some of the most accurate books he could find. They let him study things he needed to know for mother's piece of mind. He couldn't tell her Cadis didn't teach after all.

Cadis, the man would willingly listen to anything he wanted to say and let him do almost any experiment, with the only _known_ bar on live specimens. Yet he knew very little about the man except, he is always home unless summoned away, and he had a constant stream of visitors, at least two a day. The maid Maria couldn't tell him more; she had been hired for him by one of his former students and knew no more about the man then what she had seen.

XOX

When he had started bringing the tutoring fee instead of mother Cadis had let him keep half, it was a boon.

XOX

Frankenstein was fourteen when Cadis introduced him to an alchemist, doctor and a visiting priest. The discussions that ensued were very lively and continued on and off for over a week.

The doctor turned out to be Cadis' no one had worked out why he was sick or how to cure him; he just kept coughing up blood. They were certain he would die sooner then later.

The alchemist opened a new world of discovery to the lad who was running out of devices to research, make and improve.

The priest just made him glad he had long been forbidden from using living specimens. If that was how most people viewed the work he did, no wonder his mother had a fit. Did Cadis invite him for Frankenstein's ethics education?

Frankenstein started to make his own networks after that, it became obvious that Cadis was influential. To find such people who could stay in the same room without the situation falling into chaos, a truly difficult task.

XOX

When Frankenstein told his mother he wanted to be a doctor she was pleased. He soon realised that the official methods were only slightly above par with home remedies and any attempt to change them was met with suspicion.

Mother started bringing him to social gatherings again. Frankenstein proved to be capable of socialising with people who far out ranked him. When no one seemed to take offence, Mother personally thanked Mister Cadis. It was the last time she went to _his_ house.

XOX

Cadis Etrama di Raizel 'died' shortly after Frankenstein came of age.

Franken sat by the casket for so long he caught the man who came to remove _his_ 'body' before the cremation. Cadis had never been human, _he_ had to 'die' before people became suspicious. _He_ had already been in this place for 30 years.

Frankenstein, upon confirming _his_ illness was real, decided to cure him before he died and workout just what sought of nonhuman creature Cadis was. While he was at it he may discover how the not-man lived so long.

XOX

"Why did you never teach me ethics?" Frankenstein found himself asking one day.

Cadis looked up clearly surprised by the direct question. "You already had them, there was nothing to teach."

Indeed even when he had wished to experiment on 'live' specimens it had been nothing that would permanently harm them. All that time he had spent in the study alone, he had ended up thinking about the 'reason' he was there.

The time to reflect more than anything had let him understand why such things were so important. Deep reflection it was likely the main reason behind the change of mentality in all Sir Cadis' students.

Poor Mother, she went through all that effort to get something that was already there.

* * *

There is a fan art image of young Frankenstein borrowing Raizels' hat. This is the coherent story that formed of the inspiration it gave me.


End file.
